Aku bingung
by OwlGhost
Summary: DLDR/RnR/FF friendship pertama/Yoochun (yeoja) sbg pemain utama/GS for 2 person


Aku bingung

Cast : Park Yoochun and the Gank, Choi Siwon (cameo), dll

Genre : Friendship, GS just for 2 person, dll

Summary : Sikap Yoochun yang tempramen membawanya pada masalah, saat dijauhi teman-temannya karna sikapnya itu Yoochun mulai cemburu pada orang baru yang sekarang dekat dengan ke-5 temannya. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Let's R&R, okay?

Note : Ini FF berdasarkan kegundahan hati Caca. Selain itu, kadang Caca **_terinspirasi_** sama **_kisah_** nyata percintaan di didepan Caca dan juga rasa pertemanan antara teman-teman Caca yang lainnya. Caca jadi semangat. ^^

**Yoochun POV**

"Hei! Belikan aku makanan! Atau kau mau..."

"I-Iya. Se-Sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa kasihan pada namja disana. Namja bernama Dong Youngbae itu selalu saja di_bully_ oleh orang-orang sekelas. Aku terkadang kasihan padanya, malahan sangat. Masa' dizaman begini masih ada yang namanya pem_bully_an? Kuarahkan pandangan mataku kedepan lagi.

Ada seorang namja dan seorang yeoja didepan kelas yang tengah mencoret (menggambar) di papan tulis, mereka menggambar bermacam gambar yang diketahui sebagai gambar-gambar manga di komik-komik. Dan namja yang satunya membuat sebuah silsilah keturunan yang sepertinya mencibir, buktinya dari tulisannya dalam silsilah keluarga yaitu pasangan Seunghyun dan Park Bom yang dibuatnya pasangan Alien Beauty. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala memakluminya. Wajar saja mereka hanya main-main, tapi kadang kala orang akan menjadi kesal ataupun marah karena dibuat begitu.

Perkenalkan, aku Park Yoocheon, panggil aku Park Yoochun atau Chun. Aku hobi sekali berfikiran dewasa, yang kumaksudkan bukan berarti aku suka dengan hal-hal dewasa dengan syarat 17 tahun keatas, maksudku aku suka memikirkan hal-hal tentang masa depanku nanti. Aku bersifat mudah bosan dengan segala hal, jika aku sudah bosan, hobiku adalah berfikir lagi. Sepertinya berfikir akan menjadi hobi khusus untukku. Setiap orang dituntut untuk berfikir, maupun itu hal kecil ataupun tanpa kesadarannya.

Aku merupakan salah satu siswa yang pendiam, beda jauh dari teman-temanku yang sering bergaul, mencari teman kesana-kemari. Saat orang hendak bicara padaku, aku hanya diam mendengarkan kemudian orang itu bertanya padaku, dan aku masih tetap diam. Itulah sebab orang-orang benci akan sikapku.

Aku rasa aku ini pribadi yang aneh, terbukti dengan beberapa sikap dan sifatku. Teman-temanku sendiri yang bilang kalau aku terlalu 'menikmati dunia'. Padahal aku hanya berfikir tentang masa depan. Itu aneh tidak? tidak kan.

Aku bosan dengan suasana begini, kuputuskan untuk keluar kelas meskipun nanti aku akan ditegur oleh guru-guru. Mataku menerawang kekelas sebelah, kelasnya tidak aneh, hanya saja, ada orang aneh disana, nanti kujelaskan.

Kualihkan mataku kearah lapangan basket, mataku berhenti disatu objek dan mengamatinya, seorang namja ideal seperti impianku, bermain basket dengan baik. Aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

_Set!_

Pandangan kami bertemu, sengaja kualihkan mataku pada hal lain. Aku tau namja itu sudah punya kekasih, namanya Choi Siwon, kapten basket sekaligus senior taekwondo pemegang sabuk hitam. Oke, kuakui dia hebat, tapi dia tidak bisa dikatakan hebat lagi jika dibandingkan dengan namja disebelahku ini.

Diam, hanya itu yang kami lakukkan. Aku tau dia tidak sungguh-sungguh membaca komik yang sengaja diselipkan diantara petengahan buku pelajarannya. Justru aku pura-pura tidak tau dengan memandang lurus kearah ring basket.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba tanpa nada.

Dia membingung. "Kau bilang apa?" Aku tau dia akan berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Aku memandang langit luas lagi kupejamkan mataku, sejuk. Ditengah kota begini masih ada angin sejuk yang bertiup. Aku ingin berlama-lama disini.

"Ini." Kubuka mataku dan menatap matanya, indah. Kuambil foto itu.

"Wajahmu memerah disana. Kau juga terlihat cantik." Aku tertegun. Dia memujiku dengan kata 'cantik'? Say Again, please!

"Heh. Kau tidak lihat apa? Aku ini manly! Gentle." Aku memekik kesal.

"Oh, kau berarti yeoja tomboi ya? Sepertinya kalau dilihat-lihat memang kamu cewek tomboi. Kau juga cocok memakai warna black dark kontras dengan rambut harajukumu. Dari luar kau terlihat manis jika berpakaian seperti namja." Aku hanya tersenyum lucu, heh, lucu saja, karena baru sekali ini ada yang mengatakan **lagi** aku manis selain Yunho, sahabatku. Kuakui itu memang benar, Umma menginginkan anak pertama namja setelah itu yeoja, namun takdir berkata lain, aku dilahirkan sebagai yeoja. Dan aku terima itu.

"Banyak yang bilang aku tomboi, tapi kau baru kali ini bilang aku manis. Thanks."

_Krrrr-Krrrrt_

Waktu istirahat pertama sudah tiba, banyak murid-murid yang masih mau kekantin.

"Eciee, CC couple atau Ctwo(2), kalau mau berdekatan jangan disini. Itu berbahaya, mendingan di belakang sekolah sana. Sepi tau, banyak setan lagi." Suara teman sekelasku yang terkenal dengan mulut ceplas-ceplos, kumaklumi, dia kan punya bakat untuk jadi juru bicara, misalnya.

"Sudah sana-sana. Aku mau berbicara 4 mata saja dengannya." Sengaja kuusir dia, aku tau sehabis masuk kekelas lagi bakalan diolok habis-habisan.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Aku hanya menikmati suasana ini. Lagi, mataku teredar untuk mencari Choi Siwon, walaupun dari jauh, aku bisa lihat, matanya terus-terusan mengawasiku meskipun keadaannya membelakangiku. Dia tersenyum menyapa dari kejauhan padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Memang penting untukku?

"Hei?" Aku tau Changmin akan menyadarkanku. "Berhentilah. Bersandiwara seperti ini. Aku muak." Changmin malah merangkulku. "Kalau masih perhatikan namja ditengah lapangan sana aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan Uchun lagi." Aku tau juga pada akhirnya Changmin akan menyeretku kekantin untuk menemaninya membolos untuk makan. Nasib memang.

"Permisi Songsaengnim." Aku langsung memasuki lokalku kemudian duduk di bangkuku. Ini sudah lewat 30 menit semenjak Changmin mengajak (memaksa)ku makan (sendiri) di kantin.

"Huh~" Aku mendesah pelan.

"_Pst_! _Pst_! Chun? Yoochun?" Sepertinya ada yang memanggil? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Hm!" Sungutku berpura-pura kesal.

"Kamu darimana? Sudah 35 menit nih bolos belajar." Tanya Taecyeon, teman terbaikku dalam gank.

"Sama Changmin nggak?" Tiba-tiba ada lagi yang menyahuti lainnya, dia adalah Jae, sahabat terbaikku di gank selain Changmin, Taecyeon, Jinwoon, Dongwoon, dan Seungho, sekaligus merupakan kekasih dari sahabat masa kecilku, Jung Yunho. Kabarnya Jaejoong dan Yunho akan menikah setelah ujian nanti. Aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Secepat itukah mereka berkeluarga?

"Yah! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin? Mau sama Yunho gitu?" Sengaja kugodai Jaejoong kali ini. Namun dia masih tenang-tenang saja. _Ugh_! Kesal ah!

"Hehe, kamu pasti bertanya-tanyakan? Kenapa nggak mempan? _Simple_ saja, ingat namja manis itu di pikiranku sudah cukup menguatkan tekadku." Jae ingat Yunho langsung kuat, kalo aku ingat siapa donk?

"Ah! Jangan sok _romance_ gitu deh. mending perhatiin pelajaran." Pembicaraan kami pun berakhir dengan aku seperti biasa, yang menyelasaikan tanpa masalah. Hebat kan?

Oh ya, aku belum cerita nih, kalau sebenarnya aku paling dekat dengan mayoritas namja-namja. Seperti contohnya tadi, 5 namja tadi sudah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri. Mereka berenam sudah sangat baik padaku.

Masalahku adalah, aku... kurang dekat dengan yeoja. Padahal... Aku ini yeoja. Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kapan aku bisa dekat dengan yeoja lain selain Yunho? Bahkan dekat dengan Ummaku sendiri saja jarang.

"Murid-murid, untuk observasi turun kelapangan tugas mewawancara, Songsaengnim akan membagikan kalian menjadi 5 kelompok, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 9 orang. Setiap kelompok akan ada namja minimal 2. Yang tidak ada namja kurang dari 2, kelompoknya akan dinyatakan tidak ada. Paham?" Songsaengnim itu berhenti berucap. Mudah sih, tinggal cari 2 yeoja lagi selesai. Aku tersenyum bangga sekaligus santai.

"Songsaengnim?" Seorang yeoja mengangkat tangan ragu.

"Ya, ada apa Sunye?"

"_Um_, namja dikelompok kami belum ada. Tapi di kelompok Park Yoochun kelebihan namjanya. Ini tidak adil Songsaengnim." Aku mencelos dalam hati. Kurasa wajahku sudah mengerikan sekarang.

Aku menggebrak meja kesal. Kutatap geram yeoja bernama Sunye. "Lalu, tidak boleh _eo_!"

"Kami belum ada namja satu pun, Yoochun." Dia makin membuat emosiku memuncak.

"Itu sih masalahmu!" Gertakku lantang, tidak mau mengalah.

Songsaeng di depanku ini malah ikut andil. "Berbagilah dengan temanmu sendiri Park Yoochun. Jangan egois."

Moodku langsung turun jadi kesal, sebal, benci dan sebagainya. "Makanya! Jangan main sama cewek aja. Main kek sama cowok. _Huh_!" Kusedekapkan tanganku dengan muka marah.

"Chun?" Changmin memanggilku. Aku sengaja diamkan dia.

"_Oi_, Yoochun?" Kali ini Dongwoon yang memanggilku.

"Park Yoochun!" Seungho yang sering peduli dengan teman-temannya ikut memanggilku.

"Micky Yoochun?" Aku akhirnya menyahuti mereka. Bahaya kalau seisi kelas manggil-manggil aku seperti itu.

"_Hn_?"

"Udah ah. Jangan marahan. Lagian kami nggak akan ikut kelompok Sunye." Taecyeon membujukku, merupakan salah satu sifat jelekku, mudah marah.

"Lantas, kenapa nggak bela aku tadi! Apa aku cocok untuk kalian tonton saja? Iya!" Sungutku judes.

"Bukan gitu Chun. Kamu taukan Sunye itu orangnya gimana?" Aku membuang mukaku dan menatap kearah lain. Kucoret-coret halaman kosong pada buku tulis paling belakang. Kubuat kata-kata _slank_.

"_Yah_~ Marahan lagi dah." Aku tau itu pasti.

"Jinwoon! Udah! Jangan memperlebar masalah." Changmin menyuruh Jinwoon untuk diam dengan mulutnya yang kelewat berisik seperti _yeoja_.

"Yoochun, maaf deh? maaf?"

"Tidak dengar!" Kututup kedua telingaku mencoba mengabaikannya.

_PLUK!_

Sebuah tip-x menghantam keras kepalaku. Aku sebentar terdiam. Kuedarkan pandangan pada orang yang melempar tip-x tadi sambil memegangi bagian kepalaku yang sakit karena terkenai tip-x tadi.

Orang itu ketakutan menatapku. "_Ah_, maaf Yoochun. Maaf? Maaf? Maaf? Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Maaf. Maaf? Tolong jangan marah. Maaf? Maaf. Maaf?" Aku yang sedang memang berada pada _level_ marah, kucetuskan kata-kata umpatan.

"_Cih_! Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang-orang bodoh!" Umpatku seraya mengembalikan tip-x kepada Yubin.

"Tuh! Si Yubin di maaf—_hmfft_!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Jinwoon!" Changmin lagi. Dia yang paling ngertiin aku.

_Krrrr-Krrrrt_

Waktu istirahat kedua, aku masih belum punya rencana mau ngapain. Kan lagi musuhan. Mana mungkin aku duluan yang minta maaf, haha! Nggak lucu deh kalau seorang Park Yoochun minta maaf duluan. Bukan aku banget. Lagian yang salah bukan aku.

Kuputuskan untuk ke perpustakaan, lagian selama aku resmi jadi siswi Toho High School ini, nggak pernah mampir ke perpustakaan. Yang paling sering tuh ke kantin sama taman sekolah.

Awalnya agak canggung. Didekat pintu ada sebuah buku besar yang terbuka, kubaca judulnya, 'buku absensi pengunjung'. Pertama nama, kelas, kemudian yang terakhir tanda tangan. Aku melirik setiap penjuru ruangan, rapi dan penuh buku-buku. Ku hela nafas sebentar.

'Ternyata tidak sedikit pengunjung tempat _uncool_ ini?' Aku bermonolog dalam hati.

Mataku tetap melihat-lihat beraneka buku-buku yang kulihat. "_Eh_?" Langkahku terhenti. "Kenapa ada disini?" Gumamku tak percaya. Dia...

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku kemudian tersenyum ramah. Aku mengambil tempat agar bisa berbicara dengannya.

TBC

*#*($&(!)*~)($+)_!$Y*!%Y!*$()!1

Moshi-moshi minna?

Caca-chan bawa storynya Yoochun sbg pmrn utama skligus ff friendship.

Thanks karena udah baca imajinasi Caca.

Don't forget to re-view

Karna review dari reader sekalian benar-benar mendorong Caca untuk lebih terus berkarya.

See ya.


End file.
